Talk:TotalHalibut/@comment-1416567-20150902053421
how can you hate people that bring joy??? wtaf... yeh things should be more about quaility but alot of people who are not just little kids are brought alot of joy in watching people like tubuscus, pewdipie, markiplier, ect. and they dont have bad quaility, if someone want to see a funny comedian i watch one with good quaility, if a comedian has bad quaility then they are not funny to most but still funny to some. if someone want to watch a youtuber who makes them laugh even if its over reacting then and they get a great fan base of people who all share and love watching the videos. if someone wants to watch someone give a serious review they watch TB or IGN or Gamespot or somewhat Angryjoe who brings a good mix of funny and seriousness. its extreme to hate them, watching markiplier watch his fan videos and all the tears everyone gets makes me want to cry with how emotional it can get. i relized part of the way through this it sounds like fanboying (or fan-dumbing) and theres a different things in that term... if someone watched a ton of TB they are fan people who enjoy his videos and being fan people, if alot of people watch tb and defend him agianst the harsh words of others with religious zeal then thats fan-dumbing... alot of people would defend alot of youtubers with zeal, and alot of their fans would also know theres no point in getting into it or getting super upset about it so would be calm and work to make the other see their side. just because someone does something a different way is no reason to hate them, they are not worse than you or anyone or anything, they are not better than you or anyone or anything, they are just different from you and certain people and most things (since most things are like dust) and this whole long comment is not fanpeopling for pew or mark, the tubuscus part did make me decide to make this comment though since i dont care much for pew but tubuscus has isnt bad or anything and markiplier would fit in there and hes been very nice and great to. point is its fucked up to hate a person just because what they do when its something like how they are on youtube. so alot of people love their videos so what? alot of people are likely shared between tb and mark and pew and tubuscus. there shouldnt be hate in the bignames of youtube just because someone else does something differently. thats like a famous actor who does alot of historical drama films hating the guts of actors that do scifi action films because they are all fictional and filled with action instead of based in history and dramatic in a slower way instead of a fastpaced way. this is not fanboying or fangirling or fan peopling, its just messed up to hate someone just because they do something different than you.